


Keeper of the Lost Cities Oneshots

by ChrisStoryss



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, I don’t even like Keefe that much but somehow he’s ended up being in all of these so far, Keefe being sad, Keefe needs a hug, Legacy spoilers, Multi, ch 2 can be read as platonic or not, i was writing it considering it pre-relationship but you can interpret it however you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisStoryss/pseuds/ChrisStoryss
Summary: So this is just oneshots I've written for Keeper of the Lost Cities, you can request one in the commentsI’ll do basically any pairing except for incest/pedophillia
Relationships: Keefe Sencen & Fitz Vacker & Sophie Foster, Keefe Sencen & Linh Song, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Kudos: 35





	1. Kam

Keefe let the light envelope him as he light leaped to Linh’s house. He felt a tear in the corner of his eye. Sophie had just told him what Tam had told her about being ordered to kill him. He felt terrible, and decided to go speak with Linh, because she was the only one who knew how he felt about Tam.  
  
Keefe ran over to the door and knocked. Linh answered, “Hi Keefe, what is it?”  
  
Keefe sighed. “Can I come inside—it’s about Tam.”  
  
Her eyes widened. “Yeah, okay.” He glanced around the cottage where she was staying. The living room was decorated in deep blues and greens. The carpet looked like it was made from woven sapphires, and knowing elves, it probably was. He sat down on the sofa. “So, I was talking to Sophie earlier today. She tried to talk to Tam telepathically.”  
  
Linh stared at the wall, her eyes blank, but he could tell she was hanging on to his every word. Keefe closed his eyes, trying to keep Sophie’s worried expression out of his mind, or worse, images of what the Neverseen has done to Tam. “Apparently he’s okay, but they had Gethen search his mind, so the Neverseen now know everything the black swan have told Tam, which is not good, but Tam should be okay, which is what’s most important. They have been training him, they want him to take over for whatever Umber was doing with shadowflux. And my ‘lovely mother’ has ordered him to kill me.” Keefe tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob.  
  
Linh hugged Keefe tightly. “Don’t worry Keefe. Tam will be fine. Everything will be okay.” Keefe let the words wash over him, calming him. He wished that Tam was here, so he could hold him himself, call him a stupid idiot, kiss him, and tell him to never leave again. But Tam wasn’t here, and if the Neverseen has their way, that might never happen. So Keefe hugged Linh tighter, and focused on trying to keep the tears from coming.


	2. Pre-Sokeefitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written in like twenty minutes, and it’s unbetaed, sorry. If you find any errors please tell me.

“How did this even happen?” Fitz stared disbelievingly at the two elves in front of him.

Sophie sighed, “Because Keefe is an idiot.”

Keefe glared at her from where he was stuck. “Are you going to help me or not? Team Foster-Keefe for the win, right?”

“You tried to do a flip off the balcony, and you didn’t even make it over the edge. This is your fault, and you can get yourself out of it.”

“I didn’t take my shoes into account.” Keefe’s shoes were fancy, and had puffs of fabric around probably meant to look fancy, but one of his shoes had gotten ripped by the balcony pole, and now Keefe was stuck.

Fitz’s crisp accent cut in, “You should be glad you didn’t make it, unless you wanted to fall down two stories.”

Keefe glared at Fitz. “I had a plan. I could have levitated myself so I wouldn’t hit the ground.”

“That sounds dangerous.” 

“Ohh noo… is Fitzy worried about me? I would have been fine if I had made it over.”

Sophie sighed, “Well at least you're okay.”

Keefe frowned, “No, I’m not okay.”

“You aren’t?” Fitz’s eyes raked up and down his body. “You sure look fine. More fine than you would be if you fell of a balcony.”

Keefe looked wounded. “You mean you can’t tell. My hair, it’s been ruined.” Keefe’s hair did look worse than usual, probably from hanging upside down by his shoe. “And I thought you liked my hair Fitz.”

“I like you, not your hair.” Fitz levitated up to the balcony, and started untying Keefe’s shoe. As Fitz was untying it, the shoe came loose and Keefe tumbled to the ground.

“Oww” Keefe groaned. “That hurt.” 

Fitz levitated himself down. “I think we should hail Elwin.” 

“Pshh… you just made it off the balcony Fitz, I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, because I didn’t fall like an idiot.”

“Well, I’m hailing Elwin.” Sophie interrupted. “Keefe, your foot looks like it shouldn’t be bending that way.” 

“But what about Team Foster-Keefe? Don’t betray me like this Foster.”

“Right now I’m on Team Don’t-Let-Keefe-Die, so I’m going to hail Elwin.” Sophie reached into her pocket to grab her imparter, and hailed Elwin to ask him to help her idiot friend.


End file.
